(a) Field
The technical field relates to a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting diode displays, are commercially available.
Minimizing a bezel around a display area of a display device may desirably minimize the size of the display device. Nevertheless, since various wires for driving the display device are disposed in the bezel, there is a limit in minimizing the bezel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancing understanding of the background of the disclosure. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.